pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pachirisu
| height=1'04"| weight=8.6 lbs.| ability=Run Away *Pickup| color='White'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Pachirisu is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It will get an evolution in Generation 5, Pachiraka. Appearance Pachirisu are squirrel-like Pokémon. Their fur is white with a faint blueish tint and have a light blue stripe which starts from their forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grows out of their mouth. Their eyes are a deep gray. Their cheeks and eyes are similar to that of a Pikachu, but the cheeks are yellow instead of red. Pachirisu have tails that are almost twice as big as they are, with three spikes around the middle. Their arms and legs are very short. Still, they can run incredibly fast, a trait usually associated with Electric-types. The blue stripe running down a female's head is shorter than a male's. Stats Pachirisu are generally weak at battling, but are good defensive Pokémon with average Defense and Sp. Defense stats and great Speed. Behavior Pachirisu are active Pokémon, generally being hyper active during the day. When they sleep, Pachirisu like to curl their big, fluffy tails round to the front of their bodies and use them as a pillow. They also like to chase and groom their tails. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes them into furballs. Because its fur has static in it, the furballs do too. It hides its favorite foods in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food-- if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. Habitat Pachirisu are generally found in tree tops in forests, as well as the outskirts of a forest and near Power Plants. Many trainers like to catch Pachirisu or keep it as a pet because of their cute looks. Diet Pachirisu is known to eat mainly berries. Its diet is similar to that of Pikachu. In the Anime Dawn has a Pachirisu. It was caught in "Twice Smitten, Once Shy". It all started when Dawn was attracted by a wild Pachirisu, which hugged its large tail, making it look very adorable. Then Dawn catches Pachirisu. During this episode, Pachirisu used Discharge in Dawn's tent, making Dawn's hair sticking up. Then when Dawn attempted to train Pachirisu, Pachirisu was having fun and refused to obey her commands. When Dawn wanted to return Pachirsu to its Poké Ball, Pachirisu avoid the red beam over and over again. Then Ash, Brock and Dawn used all their Pokémon to chase down Pachirisu. But Pachirisu ran off quickly and it was difficult to stop it. In the end, Pachirisu was surrounded by a huge cliff and there was no way out. It used Discharge and made all the Pokémon fainted. Then Pachirisu fainted due to tiredness. Dawn then released Pachirisu back to the wild, and Jessie got the Pachirisu. However, Pachirisu used Discharge at the Team Rocket's balloon and returned to Dawn. Dawn then re-captured it and became her new companion. Pachirisu was trapped in a Hippowdon in a land full of sand and the gang attempted to rescue it, disturbed by Team Rocket members, Cassidy and Butch. 'Voice' It only says "Chipa!", not its full name. Manga In the Pokémon Ranger Batonnage Manga, both Hajime and Hitomi use a Pachirisu as partner. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokedex Entries Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Group: Electric Poke Assist: Electric Duration: 8 Seconds Field Move: None Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon